Just A Kiss
by MooncatX
Summary: Logan, aka Wolverine, throws Emma Frost a challenge he doesn't think she'll take. Emma and Logan fic.


Okay, I'm craving Logan/Emma fic. Can't FIND any Logan/Emma fic. So here is just a fic bit to seed the universe, hopefully to flower into more Logan/Emma fics.

Just A Kiss...

It was just a kiss.

Meant half jokingly, while a little too much cheap but strong beer that Logan had challenged her to down made her grimace at the taste and feel slightly dizzy. The team was supposed to be bonding. Scott's idea. Just the senior staff for a weekend retreat, in the woods, roughing it. Hank had bowed out at the last moment when his doctoring skills were called upon by one of X-men teams still in the field. Peter was away in Russia on personal leave, and Kitty hadn't even tried to make up an excuse, but simply bailed when she saw it would just be Scott, Emma, and Logan. The sour look on her face saying volumes even though she didn't utter a word. Scott should have canceled the trip right then and there, but he'd gotten his own stubborn look, and so here they were, the three of them out in the woods with only their own company to entertain themselves.

Logan's idea of entertainment was beer and smokes, but when Emma had asked, the feral Canadian had stuffed the cigars he'd been saving back into his pack. Since Xavier had made the entire Westchester estate the school was on a non-smoking zone, the only way Emma had survived was giving up cold turkey. It had made her ill tempered and shaky for for months, but she'd managed to completely give up smoking without anyone even realizing she'd sacrificed yet one more of the few small vices she'd clung to for comfort since joining the X-men. The rest of the X-men had been too busy thinking disapproving thoughts at her for her style of dress and sharp tongue to realize part of that bitchy attitude was withdrawal. Well, okay, one person did notice, and it hadn't been Scott. Emma knew it was probably just the fact that Wolverine noticed everything, and because he also had to give up his smoking on school grounds too. Logan hadn't said anything, but the simply fact he put away the cigars without any comment was a wordless kindness that Emma filed away with quiet thought.

When Logan had pulled out the six packs and thrown her the first can, she'd bit back the automatic sarcastic remark that rose to her lips, and instead pulled the tab and downed it. At first she'd drunk quickly to avoid the taste, not being a fan of any kind of beer, but he'd just given her another to replace the emptied can, and so she'd taken her time with the next one, sipping it as Scott and Logan each tried to out alpha male the other by going through a pack each. There was old history between the men, and her name was Jean Grey. Even with the red haired telepath well and truly gone, she'd never be totally out of the picture for these two. No matter the years Scott and Logan had spent together which had worn the edges off their rivalry, nothing would completely erase the unspoken sense of challenge that burned between them. It was after they each pounded down their third or fourth beer that they'd begun to make petty wagers. Showing how macho they were to each other with stupid dares, and stupider forfeits. Emma was just getting into her third beer when Scott passed out, sprawled limply by the campfire.

Logan had turned to her with a reckless grin. "Boy never could hold his brew. So, what about you Ems? Drinking Game?" She'd lost count of how many empty beer cans he'd crunched, their mashed metal remains littering the ground at his feet. There was barely a slur on his words, Logan could drink like a fish and his healing factor would keep him up long after any normal man would go into toxic shock.

"Dream on wild man." Emma snorted delicately, "These barbaric pissing contests may entertain the more primitive male mind, but I value my brain cells to much to damage them for such crude amusement."

"C'mon," Logan coaxed, firelight casting glow and dancing shadows on his face, "Don't tell me Emma Frost is the kind of woman who backs down from a challenge."

"When you have challenge worth my time, I'll take you up on it." the blonde telepath's voice was cool and haughty, but the blue of her eyes shone with rare amusement. Of all the X-men, Logan was the least conventionally conservative, and she felt strangely relaxed in his presence, out here in the woods, without the rest of the constrictions of the school. "Drinking isn't a challenge, it's a surrender. There is no edge to it, nothing to get the heart pumping or the adreniline rushing through the veins."

"Is that what you want Emma? A challenge to get your blood pumping?" Logan's voice was a soft growl, his eyes luminous in the firelight. Emma felt a faint shock at how close he was to her. When had he moved? She hadn't noticed how he'd gotten from where he'd been sitting to where she was. She realized she'd been mistaken, he was more intoxicated than his voice revealed. This close the smell of beer was just an accent to the strong musky natural scent that came off the him, more wild creature than man, but unmistakably male.

Emma blinked. She'd always recognized how Wolverine's dangerous wild nature set him apart from other men, marked him perilously potent. He had, in literal truth, a primal animal magnetism. But he'd never turned it on her before. Not like this.

"Scott... " Her eyes went to where their team leader lay dead to the world.

"Lost the last challenge he had with me, and he owes me a forfeit." Logan's voice had a gutteral tone underneath it, an unexpectedly hungry tone. "But if you are... up to the challenge... you could take care of that for him."

"What are you saying?" Emma felt heat flush through her, and blamed it on the beer. Certainly it was the beer that impaired her judgement enough that she was even still talking with Logan when she realized what was happening. That had to be it. That third beer had gone and made her momentarily stupid.

"Scott said if he couldn't hold that last beer, he'd kiss my ass." Logan smirked, and patted his rump. "Instead he wound up kissing dirt. But you could take his forfeit for him, if you can handle it."

"Kiss your ass? I don't think so." Emma's laughter pealed out with an edge of relief. Logan was just yanking her chain. Not really serious after all.

"It doesn't have to be my ass. For you Ems, I'll cut a little slack. Give me a kiss for your boyfriend there and I won't hold him to his word when he sobers up." Logan grinned and tapped his lips mockingly, "Unless this is too much a challenge for you?"

Wrinkling her nose, Emma had given him a scorching look of disapproval. And he laughed at her.

He had a good laugh, for such an obnoxious and full of himself hariy little man. And a good mouth. His laugh cut off when her lips covered his, and her tongue slid sweetly against his own, teasing it into her mouth while she kissed him.

It was just a kiss...


End file.
